Inspection
Inspection is a minigame played in the Commerce Guild during the weekends. Instead of posting commissions on Saturday and Sunday, the Commerce Guild will host a quality inspection period for products submitted that week before sending them off to the commissioners. The inspection period occurs between 8:00 - 15:00 on Saturday and Sunday; unlike other minigames, time does not pause while inspecting items. The complexity of items inspected and number of flaws present increases as the player earns a higher Workshop Rank, up to 4 flaws per item at rank S. Magnifying Glasses can be crafted to help find flaws, and are consumed upon use. To play the inspection minigame, the player must first reach Workshop rank C and build the bridge to Amber Island. Rules Inspection is simply inspecting a product for flaws. *Four items are available to be inspected, per day. *Each inspection has its own time limit. *The score is dependent on the amount of flaws found during the time limit and the number of errors made. *Each item lays out two different products: a current product to the right and a final goal to the left. *The Player Character must determine which parts of the current product do not match the final goal. **The final goal may have flaws. If the flaw exists on the final goal, that flaw should be ignored on the current version. *The Player Character can rotate the item to find the flaws. **Both the current product and the final goal rotate at the time rate, at the same time. *After finding a flaw, the Player Character attempts to correct the flaw. **Attempting to correct an area that does not have a flaw, or has the same flaw in the final goal, will be considered an error. **The first error is ignored, additional errors will reduce the final score. *The inspection ends when the time runs out, all flaws are corrected, or the Player Character cancels the inspection. **After the inspection ends, a score will be displayed and the Player Character is granted Reputation Points. *The Commerce Guild will mail the Player Character rewards, based on the combined scores of all inspections, on the following day. Types of flaws *Swelling or indentations *Scratches, dirt, or smudges *Irregular shape, size, or form *Rips and tears *Black �� (circle with slash through it) sign or black tally marks. When an inspection begins, you will be required to find between 2 and 4 flaws in the item before you. The number of flaws determines the amount of time you will be given to finish the inspection, as well as how many mistakes you can make. Rewards Reputation reward Successfully completing inspections earns the player reputation. The better the player's performance and the higher the rank of the item being inspected, the more reputation the player will receive. Item rewards Based on performance and Workshop Rank, the Commerce Guild will also send out various rewards the next day in the mail. Special rewards When the player scores well enough to earn a special reward, the Guild will send one of the following items to the player in the mail: }} Inspection items Every inspection item has a rank, and the rank determines how many reputation points you will receive for completing an inspection. Rank D The following items have been assigned this rank: }} Rank C The following items have been assigned this rank: }} Rank B The following items have been assigned this rank: }} Rank A The following items have been assigned this rank: }} Rank S The following items have been assigned this rank: Category:Minigames Category:Commissions